Hellspawn Series 5: I Spy
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to: Prior Claim. Disturbed by Lucifer's little show of power, Chloe decides to try and use the same connection to spy on him and see what he's up to despite Sam and Dean's disapproval of the plan. But is she just falling into a carefully set trap?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. Prompt # 127: Scrying

Sequel to: Prior Claim.

A/N: Takes place immediately after "Prior Claim".

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't think you should be doing this." Dean declared as he stood over her.

"I don't care what you think." Chloe informed him, placing the mirror on the table and situating the candle and matches before it, looking around her. "You should leave. The both of you."

"The _hell_ I will." Dean snapped at her.

Sam watched them with narrowed eyes. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to take a peek." Chloe replied, taking off her earrings and putting them away, kicking off her boots and trying to get comfortable. "Obviously if he can hijack my hand there's some sort of connection between us, and I'm going to try and use it."

"How do you know that this isn't exactly what the fucker wants you to do?" Dean growled, eyes flashing black. "What if, by doing this, you're just opening up the channel between you two even more?"

She paused, not having considered that. "I'll just have to take the risk. What if there's some ace he has up his sleeve? Dean, he sounded extremely confident that he was going to get out of the box. What if there's some loop hole? What if Sam killing Lilith _isn't_ the only way he could get free?"

"I hate to say it, Dean, but she's right." Sam frowned.

"Fuck you!" Dean snapped at him, eyes completely black. "You don't know jacksquat about this! You think you know hell? You think you _know_ anything?"

"I know what it is to lose the person I love because I wasn't properly informed!" Sam snapped right back at him, eyes going pitch black as well. "I'm not about to let the same thing happen twice!"

Dean flinched and looked away.

Chloe looked between them with raised eyebrow, wondering about that comment before shrugging and turning her attention back to the mirror. "I'm going to do this whether you approve of this, Dean. I _have_ to know."

"Course you do." He sneered.

"You don't _understand_ Dean. He _wants_ me. He's _claiming_ me." Chloe turned to Dean, knowing he couldn't understand just exactly how much that confused and terrified her.

"You're His Own." Dean snarled, eyes going even darker. "Why is that surprising?"

"Because I'm a _demon_!" Chloe threw her hands in the air, eyes lightening in her frustration and emotion as she looked between the snarling Dean and the intensely silent Sam. "You don't understand, you couldn't, you haven't read the Books of Damnation spoke about Lucifer. He might be the Father of demons, he might be the King of them, but the little known fact among hellkind is that he _detests_ them!" She admitted, seeing Dean's and Sam's eyes both widen at that. "While humans are 'mud monkeys' in his eyes, demons are shit beneath his feet. Azazel was one of the only ones he could tolerate, and that was because he was a fallen, just like _him_."

"Wait, what?" Sam frowned, stepping forwards. "Are you telling me that Azazel was once an _angel?"_

"A third of the heavenly hosts fell with Lucifer, Sam." Chloe reminded him. "They're the ones who make up the Elders, the Dukes, the Princes and Captains in hell. Many of them though, if not all, have lost all semblance of the angelic beings they were and have completely adapted to their hellish environment and become the demons we know now." She frowned. "So that fact that he'd not only _claim me_ but make an effort to contact me...a lowly _demon_ whom he should be _disgusted_ at..." she gulped. "I need to know _why_."

Dean stared her down before snarling and turning, slamming his fist into the wall.

Sam was silent, head lowered slightly, before he finally raised it, his eyes black and determined. "What do you need to do?"

"You can't be seriously-?" Dean growled as he glared at his brother.

Chloe, like Sam, ignored the older Winchester, instead staring into each other's inhuman eyes. "Nothing too impressive. I'm just going to try and tap into whatever kind of connection there is between us and like he was able to commandeer my hand, I'm going to try and get a glimpse through his eyes and see what it is he's seeing and maybe get a better feel what what's going on down there."

"Nothing _too_ impressive." Dean sneered, shaking his head.

"What would you prefer I do, Dean?" Chloe snapped, finally turning her gaze to him. "Do you want me to sit on my hands and do _nothing_? We could lock away a _million_ Liliths but if he has a backup plan then it'll all be in vain!"

"How safe can you make this connection?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"I don't know." Chloe had to admit, running a hand over her hair. "I've never even _thought_ about doing anything like this before. To be truthful, I never thought Lucifer existed, much less that he had some sort of connection with me. Nor that he wanted me." She took in a deep breath as she sat down. "I know I'm supposed to be his, but I have access to books that no other demon has in hell, I have read some of what were supposed to be his personal journals. The fact that I would be his made no sense. It's one of the reasons why I didn't believe he existed in the first place. He detests humans and demons and I'm both. The only ones he had tender feelings for were angels, and the only one he loved was God, his father, whom he tried to please in his own way."

"I don't like this." Dean repeated in a gravelly tone. "But if you're going to go through with this I'm staying right here."

Chloe looked up at him, taking in a deep breath. "I don't know how safe this is going to be for me, much less you."

"Who was the one who took care of you in Hell all these years? Who got you out? _Who_ has been taking care of you since?" Dean asked.

Chloe's heart fluttered and she smiled softly at him before nodding, turning to Sam. "You need to leave."

"No." He replied softly.

It surprised her that he would risk it, considering they really didn't know each other or have a bond like her and Dean. "Listen to me, Sam Winchester, you're the Demon Killer, if Lucifer in anyway will have some power through this connection then you're the first person he's going to target. You don't need to be here. You have no reason to be here. Dean will protect me. You have no purpose here."

For some reason Sam snarled and looked away.

Dean lowered his head.

Chloe's eyes narrowed, having the distinct feeling that they were keeping something from her, and that annoyed her tremendously.

"I'm staying." Sam growled. "Now get on with the damn ritual."

She was going to have to bring up his lack of respect for her later, but for now she busied herself, sitting in front of the little table, taking in a deep breath as she lit the incense and candle. "Turn off the lights and stay quiet, don't move, don't do _anything_. No matter what happens."

"I don't fucking like this." Dean hissed while Sam turned off the lights so that the only source of sight was the single situated in front of the black mirror.

Relaxing, Chloe breathed in the incense as she calmed her body, starting from the tips of her toes and slowly relaxing every muscle upwards. Her whole body felt heavier, fuller, even her eyelids, as she concentrated on the sound of her own breathing, blocking out any other noise there might be. The blonde took in deep breaths through her nose and exhaled through her lips, repeating this process as she began to get light headed. Her gaze firmly on her flickering reflection in the black mirror, Chloe tried finding nay connection within her, any little thread of union that might join her to Lucifer.

Her hand began to twitch.

Something within her itched.

She concentrated on it, drawing it forth, successfully tapping into it, and suddenly the candle's flame erupted violently as the image of an eye of fire appeared in the glass of the mirror. Chloe could still see her reflection, and yet the eye was now there as well, watching her.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as suddenly she was down there, in the pit, seeing everything he could see.

It was torment, it was eternal.

It was _boring_.

He paced the pit in his solitude, back and forth, back and forth.

He punched at the walls.

He snarled.

He couldn't wait to be free, knew it would be soon, that his time was coming and nothing could stop him.

The time of his sentencing was soon up, his father couldn't keep him prisoner forever. He'd paid his dues and soon he'd walk upon the earth once more and all would fear him.

Through his eyes she could see not only the prison but all the many different little holes in it. It was almost like a pet in a box with holes punched in so that said pet could breath, and yet these holes didn't bring in oxygen but something far more vital...links. Links to demons, to humans, to angels, to the earth itself. And one of those holes linked to her.

Apparently he wasn't as well sealed as everyone believed.

Or maybe he'd been able to wear down his cage this much during his imprisonment.

And if the second option was the real one-even if they didn't let him free-could he free _himself_?

That was a thought that both terrified and fascinated the blonde. What if he didn't need a key after all? What if all he needed was time? What if all they were doing was stalling the inevitable? What if they didn't have a snowball's chance in hell?

She then saw herself, seemingly in a trance, with Dean and Sam behind her, both with their inky eyes, obviously worried and wanting to do something but obeying her order to do nothing no matter what happened.

**"Poor fools," he chuckled in amusement as he gazed at them through their connection, and through his eyes she watched him watch them, saw what he saw, confusion growing, disorientation mounting. "Poor, poor Sam." He laughed, the sound not the least bit sympathetic. "She doesn't even remember him. The suffering he must go through daily. It's an unfair disadvantage." He reached out and gripped their connection almost as if it were a literal, physical thing. "It'll leave me a little weaker, but let's make things a bit more even."**

Suddenly something in Chloe's head _snapped_, and she screamed as the connection was jolted, and she found herself on the ground, grabbing her head as images and sounds were let loose from where they'd been locked deep within her mind. Others were locked up, completely blocked up, barred from her access.

And then all was numb disorientation.

A chaotic blend of sounds and sensations.

"Chloe!"

"Chlo!"

Two set of hands lifted her up, her body numb.

"Are you okay?"

"What did that fucker do to you?"

Chloe looked up at the two worried males and then around her before jerking away. "Don't touch me!"

They both looked confused and a little hurt.

"Where am I?" She looked around her at the motel room, fear and confusion rising. "What am I doing here?"

"What-?" The shorter one made for her.

"No!" She pulled away. "Who _are_ you?" She then noticed their inhuman, inky eyes, and gasped in horror. "What are you?"

Both froze.

"Oh no." The shorter one whispered.

"Not again!" The taller one snarled as he slammed his fist sideways into the wall.

"CLARK!" She screamed, confused and scared, needing her best friend to speed in and save her from whatever type of trouble she'd gotten herself into this time. "**CLARK**!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
